Cud Michael'a
Cud Michael'a - krótkie opowiadanie opowiadające o tym co by było, gdyby Michael przeżył. Bohaterowie *Michael Jenkins *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fineasz Flynn *Dylan Milington *Nicole Strong *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder Fabuła ''- Teraz, Flynn! - krzyknął Michael. '' Fineasz kiwnął głową i ruszył biegiem w stronę jego i Izy. Wtedy Michael usłyszał jeden strzał. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zauważył jednego, dobrze ukrytego strzelca. Decyzję podjął w ułamku sekundy. Rzucił się w stronę Fineasza i osłonił go przed strzałem, po czym pchnął go w stronę Izabeli. ''- MICHAEL! - krzyknęła Izabela, widząc jak jej chłopak pada na asfalt. Już miała do niego podbiec, ale ni stąd ni zowąd zjawiła się Nicol, złapała ją za rękę i zaczęła z nią biec w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.'' Znasz tą wersję wydarzeń. Każdy zna. Ale co by było, gdybym powiedziała Ci, że nie musiało tak być? A co więcej, że istnieje świat w którym wydarzenia przebiegły zupełnie inaczej. Jakbyś zareagował(a) gdybym powiedziała Ci, że istnieją różne wymiary? Nie w każdym on musiał umrzeć. Istnieje wymiar w którym Izabela nie pochowała swojej największej miłości. Chcesz go poznać? Wojna gangów dobiegła końca. Wszyscy przeżyli. Prawie wszyscy. Izabela podbiegła do leżącego na asfalcie Michael'a. Ignorując syreny policyjne, wszechobecne zamieszanie oraz mordercze spojrzenie rzucane w jej stronę przez nieprzyjaciół, przyłożyła palce pod dłoń chłopaka, by sprawdzić puls. - Żyje! - krzyknęła. Na dźwięk tych słów, pozostali członkowie gangu natychmiast podbiegli bliżej. Dylan i Buford bez słowa wyjaśnień złapali za ciało, po czym ułożyli je z tyłu samochodu. - Zabieramy go do szpitala. - wyjaśnił Baljeet, widząc zaskoczenie malujące się na twarzy przyjaciółki. - Gdybyśmy zadzwonili po pogotowie z miejsca, mogliby uznać, że braliśmy udział w strzelaninie. Czarnowłosa odetchnęła, jednak jej serce biło coraz mocniej. Każda sekunda decydowała o życiu jej ukochanego. Liczyło się dosłownie wszystko, najmniejszy błąd mógł go teraz zabić. Fineasz, nie myśląc za wiele, złapał wciąż roztrzęsioną Izabelę za rękę, wchodząc z nią do samochodu. Tym samym pojazdem jechali Iza, Baljeet i Fineasz, który aktualnie go prowadził. Poganiany przez resztę, szybko ruszył, unikając tym samym policji. Michael ułożony był w pozycji siedzącej. Jego rana wciąż okropnie krwawiła, podczas gdy głowa ułożona była na ramieniu dziewczyny. Izabela obejmowała go ramieniem, cały czas szepcząc do ucha. Wiedziała, że ją słyszy, a jej głos może być wsparciem. Niewielkim, ale jednak. Flynn starał się jechać jak najszybciej. Szanse były niewielkie. Blondyn ciągle tracił krew, a jego oddech stawał się coraz cichszy, aż w końcu prawie wcale nie było go słychać. Dlatego też Izabela regularnie sprawdzała jego puls. Jedynie cud utrzymywał go przy życiu. Cud będący słowami Izabeli. W końcu dojechali. Fineasz robił wszystko co w jego mocy, by nie była to zbyt długa podróż. Na ich szczęście zdążyli przed zgonem. Samochód pozostałych zatrzymał się za nimi. Buford i Dylan pomogli wyciągnąć Michael'a z samochodu. Zaciągnęli go do środka, gdzie od razu zainteresowali się nimi lekarze. Nic w tym dziwnego. Koszula poszkodowanego była już cała czerwona. Podczas gdy Baljeet zajął się rejestrowaniem go w szpitalu, Izabela przez cały czas towarzyszyła swojemu chłopakowi. Wciąż był nieprzytomny, a wyglądał jakby już nie żył. Klatka piersiowa unosiła się bardzo powoli do tego stopnia, że był to proces ledwie widoczny. Lekarze ułożyli go na wózku. Nie szczędząc przy tym czasu, od razu skierowali się do sali operacyjnej. Iza dopóty mogła, trzymała go za rękę i biegła przy nim. - Co z nim będzie? - zapytała trzęsącym się głosem jednego z lekarzy, który stał akurat najbliżej. - Zostanie przeprowadzona operacja. - Wyjaśnił szybko. - Proszę tu zostać. Po tych słowach, oddział wraz z Michaelem zniknął za drzwiami dużej sali. Dziewczyna została sama ze swoimi obawami. Usiadła na krześle pod ścianą, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Co jeżeli umrze? Przecież szanse na to, że mu się uda były niewielkie. Nawet ona, ta która całym sercem modliła się o jego wyzdrowienie wiedziała, że wszystko może nastąpić. Siedziała tak przed dłuższą chwilę, aż nie podeszła do niej Nicole. Metyska usiadła obok, kładąc przyjaciółce dłoń na ramieniu. Iza nawet na nią nie spojrzała, wciąż ukrywała twarz w dłoniach. Robiła wszystko, by się nie rozpłakać. - Jeszcze nic nie jest stracone. - powiedziała Strongówna. Shapirówna nic nie odpowiedziała. Nicole westchnęła ciężko, patrząc na nią bezradnie. Nie miała pojęcia co jej powiedzieć, by ta odzyskała nadzieję. - Dopóki lekarze nie powiedzą "umarł" nie wolno ci tracić wiary. - Zamknij się. Nicole zmarszczyła brwi, zabierając dłoń. Tego się nie spodziewała. Izabela podniosła w końcu wzrok. Dopiero teraz Strong zauważyła, jak ta dzielnie próbuje powstrzymać łzy, które zdążyły już nagromadzić się w jej oczach. Ale mimo tego ona nie wyglądała na smutną, a wściekłą. Na jej twarzy widniał grymas, a pierś unosiła się szybko. Nicole słyszała, jak jej przyjaciółka szybko oddycha. - Buford żyje. - wycedziła przez zęby Iza. - Nic mu nie jest, ma jedynie zadrapania. - Mam cię za to przepraszać? - zapytała ironicznie. Żydówka parsknęła. Teraz w oczach Nicoli wyglądała na szaloną. - Nie, nie ty! - krzyknęła. - Świat! Świat powinien mnie przeprosić! Niby za jakie grzechy to mojego chłopaka musiało spotkać coś takiego?! Co ja, albo on zrobiliśmy?! Strongówna tylko westchnęła. - Przyjdę jak już się uspokoisz. Cześć. Po tych słowach podniosła się, po czym wyszła. Izabela oparła się, wpatrując w ścianę. Czas mijał nieubłaganie, a ona wciąż nie wiedziała nic o tym, co dzieje się za drzwiami. Pozwoliła więc łzom spokojnie spływać. Tylko tyle mogła jak na razie zrobić. Przez to wszystko nie patrzyła na zegar. Co za różnica ile godzin już minęło? W tej chwili cały świat stracił na znaczeniu. Liczył się tylko Michael. Była okropnie blada. Nie musiała patrzeć na swoje odbicie, by to zauważyć, gdyż pielęgniarki często podchodziły do niej, proponując szklankę wody. Za każdym razem jednak odmawiała, nie mając na nic ochoty. Czuła, że i tak nie byłaby w stanie nic przełknąć. Czas mijał, a ona, nie umiejąc już nad sobą zapanować, zasnęła na szpitalnym krześle. Promienie słońca przebiły się przez jej powieki. Czarnowłosa otworzyła leniwie oczy, rozglądając się dookoła. Szpital tętnił życiem. Wszędzie krzątały się pielęgniarki oraz pacjenci, którzy wydawali się powracać do zdrowia. Izabela potrzebowała chwili, by dojść do siebie. Rozciągnęła obolałą szyję, ziewając przy tym cicho. Gdy odzyskała już całkowitą świadomość, podniosła się na równe nogi, chociaż sama nie wiedziała gdzie powinna teraz iść. Jedyną jej myślą było zapytanie, czy Michael żyje. Na jej szczęście, szybko podszedł do niej wysoki lekarz ubrany w długi, biały kitel. Uśmiechał się delikatnie, chociaż z jego oczu emanowało zmęczenie. Izabela rozpoznała w nim tego samego medyka, który operował jej chłopaka. - Co z nim? - zapytała pośpiesznie. Czuła jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła, a kark oblewa zimny pot. Lekarz natomiast wydawał się całkowicie spokojny, podczas gdy ona odchodziła od zmysłów. - Wyjdzie z tego. - powiedział. I nagle cały świat zdał jej się lepszym miejscem. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, nie mogąc zapanować nad własnymi nogami. Usiadła więc na tym samym krześle, z którego się przed chwilą podniosła, zanosząc się śmiechem. - Pani chłopak miał dużo szczęścia. - dodał mężczyzna. - Nie każdemu udaje się wyjść z takiego stanu. Jestem pod wrażeniem. "To oczywiste. - pomyślała, wciąż się śmiejąc. - Mój Michael zawsze miał mnóstwo sił." Widząc jej radość, lekarz nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Jak się czuje? - zapytała, gdy w końcu doszła do siebie. - Dalej jest słaby. Zapewne będzie musiał zostać tu jeszcze przez pewien czas, jednak mamy dobre przeczucia. Chce go pani zobaczyć? Słysząc to, Izabela popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem. Zazwyczaj nie pozwala się osobom nie spokrewnionym odwiedzać pacjentów, jednak najwyraźniej dla niej zrobiono wyjątek. Nie chcąc więc dyskutować z taką decyzją, pokiwała twierdząco głową. Lekarz zaprowadził ją do pokoju, w którym leżał Michael. - Proszę go nie budzić. - powiedział cicho, otwierając drzwi. Shapirówna weszła nieśmiało do środka. Jej oczom ukazał się śpiący Michael podłączony do aparatury. Na ekranie widziała, że jego serce wciąż bije, a on sam oddychał już znacznie lepiej. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, podchodząc bliżej. Nie umiała odwrócić od niego wzroku. W jej oczach znów pojawiły się łzy, jednak tym razem spowodowane były szczęściem i powrotem nadziei. Usiadła na białym taborecie obok łóżka. Złapała go delikatnie za rękę, którą ułożoną miał na piersi. - Już nigdy nie zwątpię w cuda. - wyszeptała. Po krótkiej chwili, chłopak otworzył oczy. W pierwszej chwili dziewczynę dopadły wyrzuty sumienia z powodu przerwanego snu, jednak szybko przeszły, gdy dostrzegła jak jej ukochany się uśmiecha. - Cześć. - powiedział cicho, a na jego twarzy zagościło poczucie ulgi. - Czyli cię wpuścili. Izabela pokiwała głową. - Poprosiłem tamtego lekarza o to. Długo się nie stawiał, da się z nim dogadać. Czarnowłosa nie umiała wydać z siebie dźwięku. Była prze szczęśliwa. On natomiast w dalszym ciągu był słaby. Jego organizm nie powrócił jeszcze do pełni zdrowia, jednak był uśmiechnięty. Dla niej był to najpiękniejszy uśmiech na świecie, a dodatkowo, okropnie zaraźliwy. Zacisnęła uścisk dłoni. - To koniec z gangami. - powiedziała w końcu. - Obiecaj mi. - Obiecuję. Jakbyś zareagował(a) gdybym powiedziała Ci, że w dniu w którym odbywa się pogrzeb, w innej rzeczywistości stan zdrowia Michael'a gwałtownie się polepsza? Podczas gdy ksiądz odmawia modlitwę, lekarze nie mogą nadziwić się temu cudowi, który rozgrywa się na ich oczach. A czas w obu światach mija. W jednym z nich Izabela wychodzi za Fineasza. Nie jest pewna, czy na prawdę go kocha. W drugim, bierze sobie za męża Michael'a. On jest chrześcijaninem, a ona żydówką. Udało im się osiągnąć porozumienie. Ślub wzięli w obrządku cywilnym. - Czy ty, Michael'u Jenkinsie, bierzesz sobie Izabelę Garcia-Shapiro za żonę? Urzędniczka trzymała mikrofon, podstawiając go pod usta pana młodego. - Biorę. Blondyn był prze szczęśliwy, co było widać. Jego twarz wręcz promieniała, a on sam nie mógł oderwać wzroku od swojej ukochanej. Po dawnych wydarzeniach nie było już śladu. - Czy ty, Izabelo Garcia-Shapiro bierzesz sobie za męża Michael'a Jenkins'a? - Biorę. W białej sukni wyglądała jak księżniczka. Była szczęśliwa, radosna i pełna życia. Młodzi nałożyli na palce swojej drugiej połówki obrączki. Dla zgromadzonych gości była to chwila jak każda inna, jednak oni sami nie mogli uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie dzieje. Ich marzenia się spełniają. - W świetle prawa Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki, ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. I wtedy, ich usta złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku. Teraz nic już ich nie rozłączy. Nawet bramy cmentarza. Jakbyś zareagował(a) na to, gdybym powiedziała Ci, że happy endy istnieją? Inne informacje *Opowiadanie powstało z okazji urodzin Sary124. *Fragment napisany kursywą został skopiowany z odcinka "Wojna gangów". *Opowiadanie przedstawia alternatywne zakończenie odcinka "Wojna gangów". Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania